Potter's Nightshade
by Alchemy-cat
Summary: The Potter twin's first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a journey from the past to the future. A deathly poison or garden flower? The future isn't set where to from here?


Chapter 1

Back to Diagon Alley

With the street lights illuminating her path Donna slipped photos in to each and every mail slot on Privet Drive. Just before dawn was the perfect time to do this. No one was about and in a few hours the place would be in chaos.

Belladonna Ivy Potter was being vindictive, but she couldn't bring herself to care. Fair was fair in her opinion.

She knew her brother didn't agree with her actions, but he didn't argue. He simply didn't join in, he waited patiently by their trunks on the curb.

"Can we go now?" he asked in a low voice.

"That we can Bear" Donna replied hefting her trunk to its wheels.

(0.o)

As the sun began to rise the twins exited the bus that had driven them all the way in to London.

The bus driver hadn't even lifted an eyebrow at two children unaccompanied on his bus.

"So, there's the train station… and the Leaky Cauldron should be around the corner"

At Harry's words his belly grumbled hungrily.

"We'll have breakfast when we get there" Donna said assuredly, she too was hungry, but it was best to get to familiar surroundings before they stopped running.

Not to mention she hoped at this time the pub would be relatively empty and she could speak to Tom (the owner) without the fanfare of their last time inside. That experience had creeped out the both of them.

There was no one on the streets at this hour allowing the twins to reach the magically hidden pub without issue. Inside however Tom was wandering about the pub flicking his wand causing the packed-up chairs to fly to their places under tables.

"Oh hello… what can I do for the two of you this morning?"

The man was only half awake he hadn't recognised them. Then it hit him.

"Oh, Mr Potter! Back again?" he was suddenly very awake, "How can I help?"

"I was wondering if you knew someplace we could stay? Like a motel?" Donna said taking over the conversation. She had always been the more talkative of the two.

"Oh well we have rooms here for rent, just ten galleons a night and it's only an extra two for breakfast in the morning"

70 galleons for a week, 28 galleons for two breakfast each morning that's 98 galleons. Plus, another 4 for breakfast today, 102. Donna quickly did that math in her head.

Donna quickly counted out 115 galleons and handed them to the stunned bartender.

"One week with breakfast for both of us, some this morning and it would be very nice if no one knew that Harry and I were staying here"

Tom smiled a wide grin, "Aye I can do that!"

(o.0)

Donna woke up slowly.

After a scrumptious English breakfast, the twins of them had gone upstairs to room number 6 where they would be spending the next week. Inside was a large for poster double bed, a bedside table, a chair and a small wash basin.

By the light streaming through the window made the time at least noon. Donna rolled over and looked at Harry- Bear.

Since the first Hogwarts letters had arrived at Number Four Privet Drive Donna and Harry had been moved from their cupboard in to their cousin Dudley's second bedroom. The twins had always slept together intertwined trying to keep out of the way of the spiders that also called the cupboard home.

Donna was worried about that, what would happen when they got to Hogwarts? Would they have to sleep in separate beds? That blonde boy in the tailor's shop had said something about different houses, what if she and her Bear were in different houses?

Before her fear could become full panic Muffin (her hairless kitten) jumped on her stomach. The hairless cat had bright yellow eyes and dark skin. Donna noticed that he was cold, the feline butted his head against her hand seeking warmth.

It was the beginning of autumn and if he was cold now how was he going to be in winter? Maybe she could get a jumper or two from the tailors for Muffin.

Harry-Bear had said the cat was the ugliest thing he had ever seen, and they'd seen Dudley. But it was a cute ugly like a bulldog. Muffin was a walking _wrinkle_.

If she did go back to the tailors, she'd need to get more money out from Gringotts. it would be best if she got more books-

"It's not the same at the cupboard is it?"

Donna looked over at her brother, he was awake, bleary, but awake. It seemed neither of them did well without a full night's sleep.

"Here"

Donna got up and closed the hanging around the bed, closing off the rest of the room and the light.

"Better?" she asked.

"Better" Harry sighed as he fell back a sleep.

Donna sighed and turned to her trunk. Last time she and Harry had been in Diagon Alley they had gotten all sorts of stares and people pointing. Best to go incognito.

Before they had left Privet Drive, Donna had taken two of Dudley's hoodies. They were much too big for either of the twins, but they would do well enough to hide them. The wizards and witches would just think they were muggleborns picking up their school supplies. Harry would have to wear the hood at all times to hide his scar but that was all right.

Leaving the room with the vault key safe in her pocket Donna walked as quietly as she could down to the pub proper. At this hour the place was full of patrons, none payed her any mind. She even slipped in to the Alley behind a rather short witch with brown hair, so she didn't have to disturb Tom.

With practiced ease she moved unnoticed through the crowds. She was still amazed by the Alley and all that was in it. There were brooms and wands, cauldrons and owls in the shop windows not to mention all the small vendors that clogged up the street.

With no small amount of trepidation Donna entered the gleaming marble bank.

There she waited in line to speak to a goblin at one of the tellers.

"Yes?" asked the (Donna assumed male) goblin (she didn't know enough about goblins to really know).

"I would like to speak to someone about my vault" Donna wanted a full recon on the state of the money would there be enough for both Harry and her to survive outside Hogwarts. should she buy a house or rent one?

She need a safe place to live with her brother the Dursleys certainly weren't an option.

"Name?"

"Belladonna Potter"

The goblin looked over his spectacles down at her, "Key?"

Donna placed the key on the tall teller. The goblin looked it over once then called for another.

"Please wait on the seats, your Account Manager will be out momentarily"

(0.o)

With the Black Lordship (well Ladyship) ring securely on her finger, Donna read over the paper work and tried hard to not look at the large blood stain. Fresh blood stain that had soaked in to the plush carpet.

"May I go over this just to make sure I'm not missing anything?"

Arkor her _new_ Account Manager nodded.

"So as Lady Black I am my older brother's legal guardian until he turns seventeen when he will take up the Mantel of Lord Potter left to him by our father. And our Godfather Sirius Black Made me his heir for some reason…"

"That and your last account manager was stealing money from the Potter vaults, Gringotts has started an investigation to where all that money has gone"

"Of course, can't forget that"

Donna looked at the number on the paperwork.

50000 Galleons, taken, stolen. That which their parents had left to them had been taken.

First their heritage their very blood and now all that was left.

She was very happy she hadn't brought Harry with her, he would have been spitting mad. Donna was too but she knew well enough not to piss off the people in charge of their money.

Donna's mind was racing almost too fast to keep up with.

Who was their godfather why hadn't he raised them after… Voldemort - was he dead too? Why wasn't he Lord Black? Why hadn't he contacted Donna and Harry… well ever? Or at least when they came back to the magic world?

"Here is a statement of all property and possessions owned by House Black, I'm afraid I'll need more time to get a full scope of House Potter to which you are now regent." said Arkor handing over another scroll of parchment.

On it was a list full of… things.

"This is simply what is in the vaults of Gringotts, not what is in each individual property. should you like a full inventory I can call someone in"

"Not at the moment thank you" Donna replied searching the scroll for houses.

There were seven houses in England alone, another three in Ireland and Wales not mentioning the five houses all over the world. She could see homes in France, Iceland, Canada, Egypt and one in Japan!

Which to choose. Out of the country would be amazing! Harry and Donna hadn't even been to London until Hagrid had brought them.

"Ah Arkor? How do wizards travel? I'm guessing it isn't all broomsticks and flying carpets?"

Arkor snuffed a laugh, "No, Wizards can Apparate, Floo, there's even portkeys objects that allow you to travel. Your lordship ring is a portkey to each and every property owned by House Black. Should you wish to visit them."

That was an interesting bit of information.

"Can I take people with me?"

"Yes, should you wish it. You must purposefully wish for it there are no accidents with Lordship Rings." Arkor confirmed, with a slight smile. The goblin was more than happy to answer my questions after I told him I was raised by muggles. He'd even suggested a book about goblins after I'd asked.

"Well thank you very much Arkor you've been more than helpful. is there anything else I need to do before I leave?" Donna asked.

"Two things, would you like new keys made up for House Potter and Black? I would suggest you do know, no way to know who has access. And what would you like to do with vaults 678 and 679. The allowance vaults for one Lady Malfoy and Heir Malfoy"

"Who now?"

I checked my scroll, there on the list of vaults were two allowances Vaults for a Lady Narcissa Malfoy Nee Black and her son Draco Lucius Malfoy. The first was part of Narcissa's dowry but the son's looked to be a birthday vault, five hundred galleons was put in June 5th every year.

"Nothing at the moment I'll get in contact with Lady Malfoy when I can"

Nothing much else to do, the dowry was for Lady Malfoy so if her husband used all his money she could keep herself and her son afloat. And the other was a birthday gift, Donna wasn't gonna stop that.

"Then that's it Lady Black, may your vault stay full" said Arkor formally.

"And yours?" She replied not sure what the correct response was.

Arkor just smiled and nodded.

(0.o)

Donna entered Room number 6 of The Leaky Cauldron with the ice creams in hand.

"Bear!" Donna cried, "I bring ice cream"

"Wow!" Her twin looked up from one of his textbooks. A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration Donna saw.

"What flavour?" Harry asked as he took a bite of the proffered sundae.

"Apple Crumble and Peanut Butter with Choc-Chips and I got a Chocolate and Raspberry with Short Bread Crumbs. I also got two clotted creams for you two" Donna explained placing two small cups of clotted cream ice-cream in front of Muffin and Hedwig.

As the twins happily ate their lunch (probably not the healthiest but oh well), Donna explained what had happened at Gringotts, the execution of the last Potter Account Manager for theft. How harry was the heir to their father's earldom and Donna's own Ladyship. How she was his guardian and that they should choose a house to stay in before Hogwarts started. They'd payed for a week in the leaky cauldron but there was three weeks after that before September the first.

Harry looked though the scroll and asked, "What a House Elf?"

"A what?"

"A House Elf? Here" Harry pointed at a list written in dark purple ink, "House Elves, Kreature, Robby, Nori, Konrey, Bron, Ottila and Milly"

"Ottila and Milly? What on earth?"

With a sudden crack! two small… creatures appeared out of thin air.

"Holly Hell!" Screeched Donna as she grabbed Harry and pulled him behind her.

"Mistress Black! Mistress Black!" called the creatures (House elves Donna guessed) in high feminine voices.

The House Elves were small, about waist height with grey skin and big eyes, eyes the size of tennis balls that looked way too big for their heads.

"Yes?" Donna's voice was trembling their sudden appearance had scared her.

"How happy we is to be seeing you!" said the first, who war what looked to be wearing and old faded blue towel.

"How can we help the Mistress?" asked the other who wore an old pillow case.

"Um… are you House Elves?" Harry asked who looked as mystified as his sister.

"Yes sir" said the first.

"And you is Mr Potter! Our Mistresses ward!" said the second.

"I is Milly" squeaked the first.

"And I is Ottila" ended the second.

"I don't mean to be rude but what are you wearing?" Harry asked, not sure what else to say.

"House Elves is not to be wearing clothes! Getting clothes is getting rid of House Elves yes it is" said Milly.

"But what is it House Elves do?" Donna questioned.

"House elves is being servants! Yes we is! is an honour to be owned by House Black!" chimed Ottila

"Owned?" the twins cried in shock.

"Yes!" the two Elves declared happily.

The twins looked at one another dubiously. Slaves. Magical creatures as slaves. Could this day get any weirder?

Donna wanted to scream in anger, for so long at the Dursleys Donna had felt like little more than a slave. Cooking, Cleaning and generally doing more around the house then the Dursleys put together.

"How do I free you?"

At Donna's words both Ottila and Milly burst in to tears. Big fat drops rolled down their cheeks.

This was not going the way she had hoped.

(o.0)

After the whole ordeal with Milly and Ottila Donna now had a good grasp of House Elf magic and she had learnt if you gave an Elf clothes (freed them) you effectively killed them because the creatures actually fed on the magic of their owners.

Donna had gotten a little head way on the clothes thing. After asking the female elves to clean up one of the Black family's properties she had found some very nice old curtains from a cottage.

With help from Ottila she created little roman togas for all seven elves. She had said that they weren't clothes, but curtains and no Elves of the House of Black would look ragged. They had all agreed to wear them with only the eldest, Kreature grumbling under his breath.

Harry and Donna had agreed to stay at the Leaky Cauldron for the rest of the week. They had already paid, and the time would give the house elves time to clean up the cottage.

Dartmoor Cottage was a stunning Victorian home, it looked as if it had time travelled. Nothing had changed. Except for the thick coating of dust over everything.

They'd need to by new sheets, new curtains (the house elves wearing the ones that had been salvageable) and they'd need to restock the 'fridge'. In reality all food was kept cool in a charmed wooden chest, not a muggle refrigerator.

After a rather extensive shopping trip in the Alley the Elves had taken all that the twins had brought and organised. From the new clothes they had purchased from Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions to the second-hand books Donna had brought in bulk from Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment.

From that same store was brought a whole bundle of used wands and an antique globe that didn't look very accurate, but it held a secret compartment full of old scrolls.

Harry had bought Donna a bouquet of flowers from a street vendor, they had stopped twice at the Roasted Nut's vendor. The second time more to look at the small dragon that roasted the nuts rather than the chestnuts.

Donna was reading the first of her scrolls as the loud bang came from the door.

"Potter Open Up!" called and angry voice.

"No!" Donna squeaked, jumping to her feet. Looking frantically over at Harry who looked up from Hedwig.

"None of this nonsense Potter! Open the Door!" Came the angry voice again.

Who the hell was this guy? The twins had payed Tom to keep their presents a secret. How did this guy know they were even here?

Donna flicked her wrist and the ladyship ring on her middle finger flashed with green light as Ottila and Millie appeared without a sound.

Donna motioned to them to grab the rest of the twins' possessions, she had the feeling this was gonna go wrong.

Harry walked over to his sister as a thunderous banging came again.

"Open Up!" this time the voice was a snarl.

Donna gabbed her twin's hand and disappeared with a crack just as the elves did.


End file.
